


dreams to wake from

by transtozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, annoying gay shit, im living vicariously, probably lots of mundane aus and fix-it one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtozier/pseuds/transtozier
Summary: But there was a dream where it all worked out... Eddie would halve citrus carefully despite Richie's cry for waffles. And in this dream Eddie woke up. Sweat from sleeping, tangled. Richie once licked the night sweat from Eddie's temple...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	dreams to wake from

Richie would never be foolish enough to think the trajectory of his life would land him somewhere pleasant. It would always be this: mask, sweat, broken bone, burning palm.

But there was a dream where it all worked out. Sans underground, sans sweat and blood and big heavy loss hammering him into the ground. No body left under that horrible house, crushed and sad like a doll.

No, no. In this dream Richie woke up. Always light filtering in through the window in the sweetest way, yellow orange pink turning their morning skin to grapefruit insides. Eddie would halve citrus carefully despite Richie’s cry for waffles. And in this dream Eddie woke up. Sweat from sleeping, tangled. Richie once licked the night sweat from Eddie’s temple. Forged horror, Eddie exclaiming _unclean_. But he didn’t mean it. He loved it, loved Richie’s tongue and mouth and hands and the hair on the backs of them he’d tug at.

Home without sinking. Only fear: forgetting to drag the trash bins out on Monday morning. Only fear: not enough eggs to last the week, salved by a late night errand. Richie would have loved Eddie in that grocery store, in those dream aisles reading nutrition labels and comparing prices. 

Richie would have loved Eddie stretching after a run. Loved him writing work emails without a shirt as he supplied morning coffee, douchebag turned dutiful. Loved him and missed him while away on the road, calling from hotel rooms, _I get to be a homo again, now_ , on the phone. _I’m going to jerk off thinking about you tonight_. Too immature for phone sex. A world where Richie could be gay onstage and still loved.

_Here’s this song I heard when I was 20 and desperately alone for you. Here’s what happened when I left Derry and forgot, lived my clumsy life - until. Here’s how I’ll never forget again. I’ve carved our initials deep in that once-hideous pulsing thing now glowing fresh. I’ll make you breakfast in bed and it’ll taste like the best summer of your life. It’ll taste like jumping off the embankment into cool water. Every night we’ll feel like we’re underwater._

Dream world washing the blood dirt sweat off in the quarry. Dream world where Richie tugs Eddie under the surface and they kiss and kiss. Lungs whole and seeking.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i've never posted anything on ao3 before so bear with me while i figure it out... idk what this is going to be. probably just a place to shove all my weird little things with richie x eddie. hope u like it.


End file.
